Amor en un metro
by yamihathor1
Summary: cuando el amor deseado lo encuentras en un metro -parodia de historia original-


Este fic originalmete es de otros personajes, pero como ya se ha hecho famoso por aquí, decidi traerlo por estos rumbos

La historia original no se de quien sea

Ningún personaje me pertenece y menos la historia

Capitulo unico

Era un viernes;

como todos los días, de lunes a viernes, llego a la estación de tren una joven de cabellera castaña, como siempre tomaba el tren de las 7:30 a.m. para ir a la escuela pero esta vez iba algo nerviosa, más de lo normal ya que siempre en el tren que se subía, se subía un joven de larga cabellera verde manzana, ella sabía que era mayor porque iba con el uniforme de preparatoria y ella de secundaria, siempre se lo encontraba pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle ya que él tenía el aspecto misterioso y serio

Siempre que se subían al mismo vagón ella solo lo miraba de reojo y al parecer él se daba cuenta de ello y volteaba a verla con esos ojos color gris, siempre que lo hacia ella se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos, el desviaba la mirada con un suspiro.

Pero este día estaba decidida hablarle, toda la semana se la paso preguntando como se llamaba aquel misterioso joven, lo cual su amiga Bianca se lo dijo:

/ Flash back /

"2 días antes"

Bianca.- vaya hasta que llegas Touko, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Una joven de cabellera corta y rubia estaba recargada en la pared fuera de la escuela

Touko.- (suspiro) lo siento pero es que…

Bianca.- al grano

Touko.- es que hay un chico que veo todos los días en la estación de tren

Bianca.- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Touko.- no lo sé, intento saberlo

Bianca.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Touko.- es que solo lo veo, solo sé que va en la preparatoria y eso por el uniforme que lleva

Bianca.- así que va en la prepa, ¿Cómo es?

Touko.- es de pelo largo y de color verde, sus ojos color gris y tiene un apariencia de…

Bianca.- ¿serio? ¿Sexy? ¿Lindo? O ¿de misterio?

Touko.- (leve sonrojo) un poco de todo eso

Bianca.- entonces ya sé quién es

Touko.- ¿sabes cómo se llama?

Bianca.- claro; se llama Harmonia Natural

Touko.- Natural

Bianca.- es un chico popular, y ya sabes todas las chicas están tras de él, aunque te he de decir que nunca ninguna chica antes le ha llamado la atención

Touko se puso algo triste

Bianca.- pero no quiera decir que no tengas oportunidad, inténtalo habla con el

Touko.- pero es que cada vez que lo veo, no sé, me pongo nerviosa

Bianca.- vamos, cuando lo veas de nuevo en el tren háblale

Touko.- lo haré

Sonó la campana

Bianca.- vamos a clases

Touko.- claro

/Fin del flash back/

El día anterior no fue a la escuela por los nervios que tenía, pero este día iba decida a hablarle en cuando entraran al vagón, aunque estaba nerviosa así que para que se relajara un poco y se distrajera fue a comprar una revista y se sentó en las sillas que estaban alado de la taquilla, aunque pasaba las hojas no entendía nada

-un boleto, por favor

Touko se congelo

Touko.- (pensando) esa voz es de…

En eso encima de la revista vio a un chico a lado suyo y la revista que tenía en las manos empezó a temblar, el volteo y ella se escondió atrás de la revista.

Señor.- tenga joven

Natural.-gracias (tomo su boleto y se fue a sentar a dos filas más enfrente donde estaba ella)

Touko.- (pensando) vamos Touko es tu oportunidad solo ve y salúdalo

Se paró con algunas dudas, se acercó y vio que estaba con un libro en las manos o era una libreta, estaba escribiendo algo, le iba a tocar el hombro

-buenos días a todos las personas, el tren de las 7:30 esta a punto de salir por favor de abordar, gracias por la atención

Natural se paró y se guardó el cuaderno en la mochila, Touko solo suspiro y se fue tras de él, con la vista baja entro al vagón y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, cuando levanto la vista, la bajo de inmediato ya que Natural estaba enfrente de ella sentado viendo hacia la ventana con la mano en la barbilla, ella seguía con la mirada baja, la iba alzando lentamente, saco la revista, la abrió, en la volteo a ver pero luego regreso su mirada hacia la ventana

Había un silencio pesado entre los dos, era ahora o nunca

Touko.- Na…tu…ral

El volteo con una cara de sorprendido

Touko.- (pensando) debe de pensar que soy una tonta

Natural.- ¿sabes mi nombre?

Touko.- etto si, pues yo creo que todas lo saben ¿no?

Natural.-sí, creo que sí

Hubo un silencio entre los dos

Touko.-(pensando) ¿ahora que?

A Touko parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando escucho una risa leve; era Natural quien se estaba riendo, al parecer vio la cara de extrañeza en la cara de ella así que decidió explicarle…

Natural.- sabes pero yo no te conozco ni se tu nombre y ayer te extrañe

Touko.- ¿Qué?

Natural.- (media sonrisa) ayer no viniste y yo que sepa tenías clases

Touko.- pero tu…

Natural.- (la garra de las manos) me voy sin rodeos, sabes que para ir a la escuela también se puede tomar el autobús

Touko.- si

Natural.- yo no lo tomo porque prefiero irme por el tren para poder verte

Touko.- ¿Qué?

Natural.- si, no sabía como decírtelo o como acercarme a ti, pero desde el primer día que te vi., tenías algo que me gusto, siempre pensaba como acercarme a ti pero no veía la forma, hasta hoy (la vio a los ojos)

Esto último hizo que Touko se sonrojara, se quedaron callados, el tren iba avanzando, Natural todavía no le soltaba la mano, entraron a un túnel que apago la luz, ella se soltó una mano con la cual estaba buscando la cara de él, la encontró, lentamente acerco su cara con la suya, juntando sus labios, un beso que tanto tiempo han esperado tanto Touko como Natural

Volvió la luz

Se separaron lentamente, se vieron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa

Natural.- no se nada de ti, pero me gustas

Touko.- a mi también me gustas pero…

Natural.-pero…

Touko.- creo que será mejor que nos conozcamos más, antes de tener una relación

Natural.- (le sonrió) estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora

La agarro de la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ese día ninguno de los dos fue a la escuela, Natural la llevo a un parque donde se la pasaron platicaron toda la tarde y los días siguientes después de clases, tanto uno como el otro estaban felices.

No habría duda de que de ellos saliera una relación hermosa

Ya que por parte de ambos

Fue amor de primera vista

En un metro…


End file.
